


When You Unlock My Heart

by key_exchange



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, everyone's bisexual because i'm bisexual and i say so, except for crusty ol' sheev, i needed him out of the way and i will NOT be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_exchange/pseuds/key_exchange
Summary: A moment of impulse sets off a chain reaction of revelations that change Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan's lives forever and for the better.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 64
Kudos: 233





	1. Searching For Protection in Your Embrace

It only takes one battle to know just how ugly war can get-- it only takes seeing one person you know senselessly die to be completely disillusioned. War is not pretty; Anakin knew this, but the sheer chaos of this battle was indescribable, the losses uncountable and unthinkable. The dust, and the laser fire, and the screams all more disorienting than normal. 

Bad intel was not uncommon given how rapidly the war changed, so everyone was relatively used to being outnumbered or unprepared for what the Separatists had waiting for them. But this was different-- everything happened so quickly that it was impossible to know a fraction of the events. All Anakin knew was that the only way to save the lives of his remaining men was to retreat. He had lost contact with Obi-Wan, but he assumed that he had ordered his men to retreat as well-- _if he’s even alive still_ , Anakin thought. 

The weight of that possibility hit like a kick to the chest and chilled him to his core. He didn’t want to think about that, but it flooded his mind. He knew he had to find Obi-Wan; he stopped in his tracks and assessed his surroundings to figure out where to start his search. He was almost about to run straight towards the dozens of battle droids actively firing at him when he heard a familiar voice shout “Anakin! What are you doing? Run!”

Turning to see Obi-Wan running towards him felt like coming up for air after being trapped underwater. Obi-Wan had clearly been grazed by a blaster, but it seemed to have done minimal harm to him. Anakin was so relieved to see Obi-Wan was okay that he almost forgot to run back to the extraction point. 

Soon, Anakin and Obi-Wan were on a Transport and everyone else was out of immediate danger. The magnitude of the day’s losses became painfully apparent to Anakin when he realized that the two of them were the only ones on the Transport. He stared at Obi-Wan incredulously; he couldn’t quite believe that they made it out of there relatively unscathed.

“Are you okay?” Anakin asked hesitantly, afraid that this wasn’t real and that Obi-Wan’s response would shatter the delusion.

“Yes, I’m alright, Anakin,” Obi-Wan responded, exhaustion in his voice.

“Master, you could have _died_.”

“And you could have too.”

The two took a moment to process that, to take each other in, to accept that _yes_ , the other was _really_ safe and it was okay to let their guard down. In a moment of pure impulse, Anakin threw his arms around Obi-Wan, pulling him into a tight embrace-- tighter than any of the few other occasions that they had hugged. It surprised Anakin just how desperately he clung to Obi-Wan, but more surprising was how tightly Obi-Wan was holding him. Anakin exhaled, relaxing enough to lower his head and rest his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He didn’t want to let go; he felt safe but knew he couldn’t hold on forever. As they began to pull apart and untangled their arms, they locked eyes. Anakin could sense that Obi-Wan was feeling the same, that he also wanted it to last longer; soon, they were holding each other again as though nothing else mattered. It was unclear who initiated it, but the next thing Anakin knew his lips were on Obi-Wan’s, softly at first, testing the waters before they deepened the kiss. Anakin felt like he had been enveloped by a bright light, keeping him out of harm’s way.

As they slowly broke apart, reality came back into focus. They stared at each other, stunned. Obi-Wan’s face had abruptly turned red and Anakin knew his own face must have matched. 

“I, uh--” Anakin had no idea what he was going to say, but before he got the chance to finish his thought the Transport reached the ship, and this conversation was going to have to wait.

* * *

After the battle wreaked unimaginable havoc on the Republic’s troops, both Anakin and Obi-Wan were sent back to Coruscant to regroup and report directly to the Jedi Council. During the report, Anakin was distracted and filled with guilt-- guilt for leading his men straight into a massacre and guilt for what happened between him and Obi-Wan. He glanced over at Obi-Wan, who remained steady and calm while giving his account of their crushing defeat.

Later that evening, Anakin snuck out of the temple to see Padmé-- he _needed_ to see her. He didn’t know what he was feeling-- the guilt from earlier was a major component, but it wasn’t purely that… He just felt _weird_. He felt horrifically weird, and all he knew was that he needed to tell Padmé everything and hope that she would forgive him. 

His chest tightened as he approached her apartment. As soon as he was inside, Padmé hugged him, but he was hesitant to hug her back; it felt wrong knowing what he had done. 

“Are you okay?” Padmé asked as she let go of him, worry painted over her face.

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just…” he trailed off, unable to say it, unable to bring himself to break her heart just yet.

“I heard what happened out there. It must have been horrible,” Padmé replied softly. 

The compassion in her voice stung-- he didn’t believe he was deserving of it after he betrayed her trust. “It was,” he eventually responded. And it _was_ horrible. It was terrifying, and crushing, and that’s what led him and Obi-Wan to--

“What’s wrong, Ani?” Padmé asked, her eyes widening with concern.

Anakin knew this would ruin everything, that she could leave him for this, but he couldn’t lie to her. He began to tear up and took a deep breath. “Something happened, and Obi-Wan and I-- we kissed, and--”

“Oh,” Padmé cut him off, sounding befuddled.

“I am so sorry, Padmé! I don’t know what happened--”

“That’s all? You had me terrified that another horrible thing had happened,” she said calmly. 

Anakin did not expect Padmé to respond like this. He had prepared for so many scenarios, but this was not one of them. He imagined all the ways she would tell him she could never forgive him, or that she could forgive him, but their relationship would be strained forever. He never imagined a scenario where Padmé seemed… okay with it?

“Aren’t you furious with me?” 

“Why would I be furious with you?” 

“Because I kissed someone else. And not just anyone else, but _Obi-Wan_ , my former master,” Anakin said, utterly bewildered by the behavior of his wife.

“Oh, Ani…” she smiled at him. 

* * *

Anyone with half-decent observation skills could see how… _close_ Anakin and Obi-Wan’s relationship was. Padmé just assumed that something like this had happened at least once, and probably a handful of times. She never bothered to ask because she heard the message loud and clear-- or maybe not. _I guess I was ultimately right, though..._ she thought.

Anakin towered over her, yet he looked like a little wounded animal, his blue eyes wide and pleading. Padmé didn’t want to laugh. She _really_ didn’t want to laugh. It was clear that this bothered Anakin and she didn’t want to make him feel worse. So, she put all her willpower into keeping a straight face as she sat him down on her sofa to explain she was under the impression that this was a somewhat regular occurrence.

“What made you think that we were…” Anakin gestured vaguely, struggling to articulate what he wanted to say.

“Well,” she smiled, “I can think of a few things, but what made me think there was something going on was when you let me watch you two spar. Do you remember that?”

“Yeah,” Anakin said, hesitantly. 

“The way you two moved-- you knew each other so intimately you could predict and dodge each other’s attacks. It was fluid; it was beautiful.”

“Well, uh,” Anakin let out a nervous laugh, “you know we have a Force-bond, so--”

“And when Obi-Wan overtook you and had you pinned to the floor, you looked at him the same way you look at me… in bed,” she barely made it through that sentence before she quietly giggled.

Anakin let out a sigh and stared at the floor. _That may not have been the best way to phrase it,_ Padmé thought at the sight of her husband slumped over in his seat, pouting. She realized she needed to change her tactic to assure him she wasn’t mad at him.

“What was it like?” she asked him.

“Huh?” he looked up at her.

“Kissing him. What was it like?”

“It was, uh, different,” Anakin said as his face turned red.

“‘Different’ how?”

“Well, for starters, he’s got a beard,” Anakin said, shrugging.

They looked at each other for a moment before both started laughing. Padmé was relieved to see him feeling better. But now she had more questions.

“How was that?” Padmé leaned in. “I’ve never kissed anyone with a beard.” 

“It was,” Anakin thought for a moment, “a lot softer than I expected.” 

“Really?” Padmé asked, even more intrigued.

“Yeah,” Anakin said with an oddly confused smile on his face.

“But was it good? Did you like it?” 

“I don’t know-- I-- I think…” Anakin looked back down at the floor with a look of concern and revelation on his face. “Oh, Force...” 

“What is it, Ani?”

“I think I really liked it. I don’t know why, but it made me feel--” 

“Anakin,” Padmé said, gently putting a hand on his face, “look at me, it’s okay. You love him.”

“What?”

“You _love_ him.”

Anakin stared at her blankly, blinking a few times. “I guess I always knew that, but it never occurred to me that I loved him like _that_ ,” he said, perplexed.

“Really? You hadn’t thought about it at all before?” 

“I don’t think so? At least not consciously,” he said, turning his head away.

“Hadn’t you noticed the tension between you?” Padmé asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I did, but again, I didn’t think it was like _that._ ”

Padmé smiled at him, feeling nostalgic for when she was young and coming to terms with her sexuality. She had been very open with Anakin about her past relationships, including those with women, so she was a little surprised he never talked about his attraction to men with her. She assumed he wasn’t comfortable with it yet and gave him time. She never expected that he was just completely oblivious to this part of himself. _I guess he’s never been the best with emotions…_ she thought to herself. But it was still so surprising to her that he had never even thought about this.

“It’s okay, my love,” Padmé started, “everyone figures things out about themselves at different rates. Take the time you need to process this, okay?”

“Okay,” Anakin said, smiling back at her. But it was a sad smile. It was a smile that told her he still hadn’t internalized what she’d said.

“What is it?”

“I still feel terrible about this. Padmé, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

 _Oh, I see,_ Padmé thought. She took him by the hands and looked him in the eyes. “If you’re worried I think you don’t love me, that’s _not_ true. I _know_ you love me, and I know that you loving him doesn’t take away from that. And if you’re still worried that I no longer love you because of this, I can think of some things we can do that will ease your mind,” she smirked at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

“You can open your eyes now,” Padmé said to Anakin from across the room.

The look on his face when he opened his eyes was one of adoration and awe. Since the last time they were able to spend the night together, Padmé had made a little purchase: a set of black lingerie, covering her body in straps and lace. When she looked in the mirror while getting dressed, she felt pretty, but she also felt powerful. She felt like herself in ways she rarely felt.

“You look-- wow,” Anakin stammered out.

“Thank you,” Padmé said with a wicked smile. She walked up to him and put a hand on his face, inspecting him. “Hmm… _you_ are wearing too much clothing. Are you going to fix that,” she leaned in and whispered, “or should I?”

“Oh, I, uh,” Anakin said as he began quickly pulling all the layers of armor and robes off.

Padmé shook her head and laughed. There was nothing sexy about the way he scrambled to remove his clothes, but it was so endearing. That was one of the things she loved about him the most. He was sweet and caring; all he wanted was to help people and to please. It was already rare to see that quality in a man, and Padmé had never seen it to this degree until she met Anakin. 

After probably too much time adorably fumbling, Anakin was stripped down to his undergarments, showing off his toned form. He had even removed his glove, revealing the meticulous engineering that went into his prosthetic. _He’s so beautiful_ , Padmé thought as she pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him. She kissed him again, grinding her hips into him, feeling herself already getting wet. She _wanted_ him-- she wanted him _now_ , but she was going to take her time with him.

“Are you still okay with what we talked about earlier?” Padmé asked after kissing him again.

“Yeah,” Anakin said, a look of want and affection in his eyes.

“I’m so glad,” Padmé said as she got off of him and walked to a nearby drawer. She rustled through the drawer and came back with silky, dark blue rope that was almost the same shade as the walls. “You remember what to say if you want me to stop, right?” she asked as she strutted back to him.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Excellent. Now give me your hands.”

Padmé carefully wrapped the rope around his wrists, letting it sensually drag across his skin as she pulled it taut. Once Anakin’s wrists were securely bound, Padmé laid him back down, his hands resting above his head on a small pile of lavish pillows. He gazed at her with longing and anticipation as she sat next to him on the edge of the bed, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“You’re making _that_ face again,” Padmé said playfully referring to their earlier conversation.

“Oh. Do you want me to stop?” he replied, looking slightly self-conscious.

“No, of course not. It’s cute,” she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Padmé unclasped the hooks of her lingerie and pushed the straps off of her shoulders, letting her hands linger on her body as she removed the elaborate vestments. 

“Are you ready?” she asked him.

Anakin nodded. “Are you?” 

“What do you think?” Padmé said with a laugh as she stood over him, completely exposed. 

Anakin watched intently as Padmé removed the remaining clothing he had on. Padmé climbed onto the bed, straddling him; she reached down and began stroking his cock. A shiver went down Padmé’s spine as she slowly lowered herself onto him, locking eyes with him.

Padmé rhythmically moved her hips the way she knew he liked-- the way they both liked. She let out a gasp as she rode him, throwing her head back and running her hands across her breasts. Anakin began to move his arms, seemingly eager to touch her and make her feel good.

“Not yet,” Padmé said firmly, pinning his arms to the bed. “This is about you right now.”

Anakin didn’t protest as Padmé continued to ride him, grinding her hips faster and faster until Anakin cried out as he reached climax. Padmé smiled at him; he looked so... innocent, not like a skilled Jedi fresh off the battlefield.

“Alright, my turn,” Padmé said, breathing heavily as she pulled herself off of him. “Scoot down a bit,” she added, motioning him to move towards her until his head was between her thighs. 

Padmé gripped the headboard of the bed as Anakin kissed up into her. It didn’t matter how many times they had sex, she was always surprised by how good he was at hitting the all the right spots. Padmé let out a moan as a wave of pleasure washed over her. She began rocking her hips back and forth against his tongue, pleasure building more and more until she was brought over the edge, momentarily causing the world around her to disappear.

* * *

Anakin lay on his side facing Padmé, their legs tangled underneath the sheets. She looked back at him with a tired smile; she had clearly worn herself out doing… all of that.

“Still worried I’m mad at you?” Padmé asked.

Anakin shook his head and laughed. “No, um, I think you made that clear,” he said, rolling onto his back.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Padmé asked as she curled up next to him, putting her head on his chest.

“Huh?”

“What are you going to do about your relationship with Obi-Wan?”

“I don’t know,” Anakin said with a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. “We haven’t even talked about what happened.”

“Anakin...” Padmé said with an air of disappointment in her voice.

“What? We haven’t exactly had time to talk about our feelings; we’ve been a little busy trying to figure out how we got led into a death trap and lost half the men we sent in there within minutes,” Anakin replied, defensively. 

He knew she was right, though; he should have made time to talk with Obi-Wan, but he wasn’t ready yet. He’d wanted to talk to Padmé about this first, and he knew he made the right choice. He didn’t know what would have happened if he’d gone to Obi-Wan first, but he knew he would not have had the same epiphany that he had while talking it over with Padmé. Even though he hadn’t fully come to terms with his feelings for Obi-Wan, or more generally his own sexuality, he felt monumentally better knowing these things about himself. 

“Okay, okay,” Padmé said, with a lighter tone. “But you really need to talk to Obi-Wan about this.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Theoretically, when you talk to him,” Padmé said, rolling over to face Anakin, “assuming he feels the same way-- which I am almost certain he does-- what would you want to come out of that?”

“I think I just want to make sure everything is okay between us.”

“Yes, of course. But assuming it is, would you ever want to pursue your attraction to him?”

“Maybe-- I mean, yeah...” he said sheepishly. 

Up until a few days ago, Anakin thought Padmé was the only person he’d ever been attracted to. All of this was so new to him that he could barely comprehend the things he was saying-- the things he was saying to his _wife_. It was-- it was surreal, and it was freeing.

“But you know how Obi-Wan is about these sorts of things,” Anakin added with a sigh.

“Then let’s hope he comes around on this one,” Padmé said, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Anakin, my love, what makes you happy makes me happy.” Padmé kissed him and then looked him in the eyes. “Plus, do you know how many people would kill to get to sleep with Obi-Wan? If you get that opportunity, don’t pass it up.”

“Um, alright,” Anakin said, stunned.

“I love you, Ani.”

Anakin smiled at her, and ran his fingers through her hair. “I love you too.”


	2. A World of Colors in My Mind

Obi-Wan sat on the floor of his quarters meditating-- or trying to, at least. Despite the council not assigning him another off-world mission yet, they still managed to keep him busy-- possibly too busy-- leaving him with a headache. Focusing was difficult, the dull ache holding the thoughts he was trying to let go hostage. He was just starting to relax when he heard an unmistakable knock at the door.

“What is it, Anakin?” he said just loud enough to be heard through the wall, but not so loud as to make his head hurt more. 

“Oh, uh, I was wondering if I could speak with you, Master.”

Obi-Wan sighed. He had a feeling he knew what this was going to be about. He’d been meaning to bring it up with Anakin, but he had barely seen him since their return to Coruscant. “Come in, Anakin.”

Anakin let himself in and briefly looked around the room before noticing Obi-Wan on the floor. “Oh, were you in the middle of--”

“It’s fine,” Obi-Wan said as he began to get up.

Before he had a chance to fully stand, Anakin motioned for him to stay down and sat down with him. Though Anakin sat facing him, he didn’t meet his gaze. In some ways, Obi-Wan was grateful for this; eye contact would have either made this situation slightly less awkward or significantly more awkward, and he did not have the energy to find out. Obi-Wan could sense that Anakin was nervous about the impending conversation, and he could only assume that his own nerves were manifesting themselves to some degree.

“You wanted to talk to me about something?” Obi-Wan asked, breaking the painful silence.

“Yeah,” Anakin started, looking at the floor, “I wanted to talk about what uh… happened on the Transport.”

“Yes, I see,” Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard. “I apologize; that was highly unprofessional of me.”

“No, I’m sorry too. It was definitely also my fault.”

 _Was it?_ Obi-Wan was under the impression it had merely been a case of him acting on some subconscious want-- something that he thought he had securely locked away in the back of his mind. _I suppose he_ did _kiss me back…_ he thought. But regardless, he stuck to the script he had prepared while trying to figure out how to properly apologize for his indiscretion.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Obi-Wan said, although he knew that wasn’t entirely true. “I was caught up in everything that happened and I let my emotions-- it shouldn’t have happened, and I won’t let it happen again.”

“Yeah, so about that,” Anakin said, looking anywhere but at Obi-Wan. “That’s really what I wanted to talk to you about. I know doing _that_ wasn’t the best idea, especially not under the circumstances, but I got thinking about some things-- a lot of things, actually, and uh...”

“And?” Obi-Wan asked, unsure if his confusion came from the worsening of his headache or the sheer lack of logic in Anakin’s ramblings.

“And…” 

“Yes, Anakin?”

“I love you,” he blurted out, looking Obi-Wan in the eyes for the first time since his arrival.

“What?” Obi-Wan said, completely dumbfounded.

“I love you,” he reiterated more confidently, though still flustered.

Even if Obi-Wan had been operating at a hundred percent, he didn’t know if he could have foreseen this happening. Though they were exceptionally close, he never imagined that Anakin would ever acknowledge it, and certainly not under the present circumstances. _Maybe he just means--_

“I think I’ve always known I loved you as a friend, but what happened on the Transport-- kissing you felt… _right_ , and I realized that it’s more complicated than that,” Anakin said with a hesitant smile.

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything. He didn’t know how he could possibly respond to that. Instead, he just studied Anakin, the look in his eyes of total sincerity, the way the light brought out the golden undertone of his hair... 

“I just wanted you to know,” Anakin said, putting a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “it didn’t feel right keeping that from you.”

“Anakin, I--” Obi-Wan stopped himself from saying what he wanted to, “need I remind you that you have a wife.”

Anakin quickly pulled his hand away and looked back down. Neither of them liked bringing the subject up. When Obi-Wan found out that Anakin and Padmé were married, he was absolutely livid with them. But he was especially upset with Anakin who had gone behind his back and done possibly the stupidest thing imaginable instead of coming to him to talk about his feelings for Padmé. He wanted to report Anakin to the Jedi Council, he _should_ have reported him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to get Anakin expelled from the Jedi Order because he-- because he loved him too much. He loved Anakin far too much to hurt him like that, so he decided to help keep their relationship a secret, and he eventually started to accept it.

“I already told her everything,” Anakin eventually replied, a tinge of shame in his tone.

“I assume she was terribly upset with you.”

Anakin looked back up at Obi-Wan. “No, actually, she kind of laughed at me? It turns out she thought our relationship was already of a romantic nature,” he said with a shrug.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan replied, puzzled. “So she’s okay that I kissed you?”

“Hey, I kissed you too. But yeah, she’s totally okay with it. In fact, she actually encouraged me to sleep with--” Anakin stopped himself and stared at Obi-Wan with a look of bewilderment, as though he was just now registering the words that came out of his own mouth. 

Obi-Wan blinked a few times to confirm he was actually awake. Every sentence Anakin spoke was more surprising than the previous one. Yet somehow it all made sense, all the peculiar, little unspoken parts of their relationship put into words.

“But yeah, I just wanted to let you know, and make sure you’re not mad at me.”

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh, “I’m not mad at you.”

“I’m glad.”

They sat in silence for an indiscernible amount of time.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “I love you too.”

Anakin’s eyes widened with astonishment and joy that Obi-Wan hadn’t seen from him in a long time, if ever. It had been hard-- so hard for Obi-Wan to admit the true nature of his feelings, but that look on Anakin’s face told him it was worth it.

“You really mean it?” 

“Yes, Anakin. I mean it.”

“Would it be okay if I kissed you again?” Anakin asked meekly. “The last time felt so right, and I guess I want to make sure it wasn’t just a one-off thing.”

“I don’t think that’s...” Obi-Wan knew this could potentially be a very bad idea. He knew Anakin well enough to know this could lead to… attachments… But he couldn’t lie to himself, he also wanted to know. “Oh, alright,” he said with a sigh.

“Oh. Okay, then.”

Obi-Wan sat perfectly still as Anakin shifted towards him timidly. It was rare to see Anakin neither on edge nor behaving in some sort of bold, cocky manner, but what Obi-Wan was seeing-- what he’d _been_ seeing that day was unheard of. Was this an entirely new side to him, or was this just a side of him that had previously been reserved for Padmé? 

Anakin hesitantly leaned towards Obi-Wan, not taking his eyes off of him. Anakin’s gaze lingered on Obi-Wan, their faces almost touching before he finally kissed him, his lips soft and caring. Time melted away as Obi-Wan kissed him back; all that existed in that moment was the love and kindness of that gentle kiss.

As they parted and their eyes fluttered open, they stared at each other like they were seeing each other for the first time. There were so many details Obi-Wan was just now noticing, or rather, acknowledging-- the exact shade of Anakin’s eyes, the way his features were angular yet delicate... He was stunning.

Obi-Wan understood what Anakin meant when he said kissing him felt “right.” It felt like-- it felt like an infinite number of things, all indescribable and just... _right._ Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s face, kissing him again.

Anakin smiled at him, his face flushed and his breathing heavy. Obi-Wan sensed what Anakin wanted; he wanted it too, so he nodded. Without hesitation, Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan and pulled him down on top of himself. Obi-Wan let out a small laugh at the realization this wasn’t the first time they’d been in this position, just never in this context. He leaned down and kissed him again, bringing back that nameless feeling… and some new feelings as well...

* * *

When Anakin showed up at Padmé’s apartment, she was ecstatic to see him again so soon. After not seeing her husband for months, she was seeing him for a second time in three days. It didn’t make it feel like a “normal” relationship-- there was nothing “normal” about what they had, but this made it feel as close to normal as it’d been in a long time.

Though it was a warm day, Anakin still had his cloak on with the hood up. Padmé thought this was a little odd, but she didn’t question it. From the way his face lit up when he saw her, she could tell something good, or at least not terrible, had happened. 

“Ani, what are you doing back so soon? I’m so glad to see you again, but--”

“I finally talked to Obi-Wan,” he said, his tone matter-of-fact, but his face saying otherwise.

 _Oh, finally,_ Padmé thought. It was obvious that the conversation had gone at least moderately well, or Anakin wouldn’t have had such a giddy look on his face. It was just a question of _how_ well it went. “How did it go?” she asked, inquisitively. 

Anakin said nothing, but looked her in the eyes, trying to stifle a grin as he slowly removed the hood of his cloak and then the cloak itself, revealing a bruise on his neck. _It looks like it went_ very _well,_ Padmé thought, but before she got a chance to say anything, he grabbed the neckline of his robes and pulled it to the side, revealing a series of additional bruises on his collarbone and across his chest. Padmé’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened; Anakin finally let his smile break through.

Padmé threw her arms around Anakin. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you,” he said, kissing her. 

Padmé had faith that Anakin and Obi-Wan would work everything out, but she didn’t expect it to happen this quickly, nor this… passionately? She loved Anakin so much, but she did not expect him to be able to articulate his emotions well enough to end up… well, the most marked up he’d been since their wedding night. 

“Tell me what happened,” Padmé said a little too enthusiastically, her curiosity bubbling to the surface before adding “if you’re comfortable talking about it, that is.”

“Yeah, sure…” Anakin said, the look in his eyes betraying the calmness of his voice.

Padmé couldn’t quite tell if he was trying to hide nervousness or excitement, but either way it seemed that he wanted to tell her about it. “Let’s sit down?”

Anakin nodded and followed her to the sofa. He sat stiffly, his arms crossed, but a faint smile on his face. Padmé reached over and gave his arm a small, reassuring squeeze.

“I take it your feelings for Obi-Wan are mutual?”

Anakin exhaled, dropping his shoulders and relaxing into the sofa. “He wasn’t exactly forthcoming about it at first, but we talked a bit and you were right; he does feel the same way.”

“And I also take it that you two did something about it?” Padmé said, her gaze shifting from his eyes to the bruise on his neck that was getting more vibrant by the minute.

“Yeah, so, we kissed again-- a lot, actually. Then, uh--” he left out a nervous laugh, “we kind of started taking our clothing off and…”

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the room, Anakin’s arms wrapped around Obi-Wan, the warmth of their bare chests pressed together, intoxicating. The sensation of Obi-Wan’s beard on Anakin’s skin as he kissed his neck made Anakin’s whole body tingle, his thoughts growing more allusive with each kiss. He wanted more. He wanted Obi-Wan to kiss him harder-- he wanted him to--

 _~Are you sure?_ Obi-Wan conveyed to Anakin through the Force.

_~Yes._

Obi-Wan kissed his neck again, the pressure of his lips causing Anakin to reflexively arch his back. Anakin ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, a surge of electricity traveling up his spine as Obi-Wan placed his mouth just below Anakin’s collarbone, his tongue brushing against Anakin’s skin before biting down. 

A week ago, Anakin thought there was nothing about his feelings towards Obi-Wan that went beyond that of close friendship. A few days ago, he found out he was wrong about that. But now? Now he was finding out _just_ how wrong he was. Now he was finding out how much he craved this kind of intimacy. Now he was finding out what it feels like to be turned on by another man’s touch.

Obi-Wan took Anakin by the hand and led him to his bed. Anakin stood by the side of the bed, mesmerized as Obi-Wan laid down. Though he’d seen Obi-Wan without a shirt many times before, he was discovering so much about his body-- little scars accumulated in battle, the musculature of his shoulders built from years and years of training-- 

“What are you waiting for?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin snapped back into reality and climbed on top of Obi-Wan, kissing him deeply. He could have kept kissing him forever, it just felt so natural, but he wanted to take it further than this. Anakin slowly pulled away from the kiss, letting his lips linger on Obi-Wan’s before moving down the bed, running his hands down Obi-Wan’s chest. As Anakin reached for the waistband of Obi-Wan’s pants, he was suddenly overcome with uncertainty. What he was about to do was-- he honestly wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be doing. Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan reached down and put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “We don’t have to continue right now if you don’t want to--”

“No, I _want_ to. It's just…”

“You’re nervous because you’ve never done this before?

“Yeah.”

“Would it make you feel more comfortable if I told you what I want you to do?” Obi-Wan asked, kindness in his voice.

Anakin nodded and then looked back down at the waistband he was still holding. Obi-Wan took hold of Anakin’s shaky hands and helped him undo the buttons. Anakin took a deep breath and looked Obi-Wan in the eyes as he freed his cock from his pants.

“Is this okay?” Anakin sheepishly asked as he stroked Obi-Wan’s cock, already slick with pre-cum.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, letting out a moan. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said affectionately, lifting Anakin’s chin up to get a better look at him.

Anakin felt his face flush; he wasn’t sure if it was because of the compliment or arousal. Both, maybe? But it didn’t matter, not really. What mattered was that he focused on Obi-Wan-- Obi-Wan, who always put others’ needs in front of his own. But seeing him like this, in the throes of pleasure, made Anakin realize just how much he needed this.

“What do you want me to do?” Anakin asked, a smile forming on his face.

“You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable,” Obi-Wan reassured, “but I want you to put it in your mouth,” he continued, a playful look on his face.

“Okay,” Anakin replied immediately-- he would have agreed to try just about anything if it’d make Obi-Wan happy.

Anakin kept his eyes on Obi-Wan, nervousness and desire consuming him as he carefully took Obi-Wan’s cock in his mouth. Though he knew how thoroughly he wanted this, he was taken aback by how much he enjoyed it, by how hard he could feel himself getting. Soon, he felt confident he at least somewhat knew what he was doing, and set a rhythm. 

Obi-Wan let out a gasp as Anakin took more and more of his length in his mouth.

“Faster,” Obi-Wan moaned, gripping the sheets.

Anakin picked up the pace; he closed his eyes for a moment, sensing the minute details of Obi-Wan’s desires, giving him everything he wanted. When Anakin opened his eyes, Obi-Wan was gazing at him, a look of lust on his face that Anakin would have never imagined Obi-Wan making. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with a gasp, “I’m going to--”

* * *

“Um, and then he, uh…” Anakin gestured vaguely. “And yeah.” He looked down, blushing.

Padmé stared at her husband, her hand over her mouth, utterly lost for words. The dissonance between what he was telling her and how cutely he was telling her about it made her feel like her head was full of static. She knew _firsthand_ what he was capable of in the bedroom, but she had never heard him talk about it-- not in this much detail, at least.

Though Anakin still seemed a bit uncomfortable talking about all of this, he _was_ talking to Padmé about it. She was so proud of him. She was so proud to see him start to open up, to see him form a closer relationship with both Obi-Wan and his own emotions. 

“I love you, Ani,” Padmé said emphatically. In that moment she couldn’t quite figure out how to express just how proud she was to see him grow as a person, but she hoped that he’d understand.

Anakin kissed her; there was a serenity to it, a gentleness to his lips that told her how much he cherished her and the support she gave him.

Padmé moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. “Hmm, so you told me what you did to Obi-Wan, but did he reciprocate?”

“Yeah.”

“And? How was it?”

“It was… really good,” Anakin said, thinking through his words as he said them.

“That’s great! What sort of arrangement did you two agree on?”

“Oh, uh, we never really got that far… we got a little caught up--” 

“Anakin!” Padmé lightheartedly scolded him.

“What?!” Anakin replied, matching Padmé’s exasperated tone. 

Padmé shifted back to where she had been sitting so that he could properly see her raise her eyebrows at him.

“I know, I know. But at least I know he feels the same way, right?”

“Yes, and I am very happy for you for having that conversation with him, my love,” Padmé said. “But you _do_ still need to figure out where your relationship with him is going to go from here, alright?” 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll actually talk to him about that…”

“One more thing, Ani,” Padmé said, putting on a facade of seriousness.

“Huh?”

“What are you planning on doing about that?” She asked, a grin forming as she pointed to the bruise on his neck.

Anakin’s face went blank. “Uh… I’ll figure something out,” he said nonchalantly. 

Padmé leaned in and lightly kissed the mark on his neck. “Well, get to it, then,” she said with a smirk.


	3. I Need to Feel Your Warming Touch

Talking to Obi-Wan was proving to be more difficult than Anakin had initially thought. Not because he didn’t know what to say-- oh no, he had _plenty_ of time to think about what he wanted to say because the Jedi Council kept sending the two of them to opposite sides of the galaxy. 

Thankfully, they were eventually assigned the same mission. And sure, traveling through hyperspace on their way to stop an impending Separatist invasion wasn’t an ideal setting for this conversation, but the journey to the Outer Rim was long, and there was something about Obi-Wan’s quarters on the Negotiator that felt calming.

“I assume this isn’t about the mission,” Obi-Wan said with one eyebrow raised as he let Anakin in.

“You’d be right in your assumption,” Anakin replied, his tone aloof and his grin mischievous. “I missed you,” he added, throwing his arms around Obi-Wan.

“I missed you too,” Obi-Wan said, pulling Anakin in closer.

Anakin melted into the embrace as Obi-Wan rubbed his back in large, sweeping circles. He really missed this. He missed the way energy flowed from every place that Obi-Wan touched; he missed knowing for certain that both he and Obi-Wan were okay. They had seen each other while being briefed for the meeting, and of course on the bridge, but this was the first time they were able to _properly_ see each other, to be alone together since Anakin told Obi-Wan he loved him.

“I think we probably should talk about what, exactly, our relationship is gonna be,” Anakin said, letting go.

“Yes, that would be a good thing to clarify,” Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard. “We’ll have to keep this discreet, of course.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“And you _know_ what the Jedi Code says about attachment.”

“I do…” Anakin said. He knew this part of the talk was coming, but it didn’t stop it from uncomfortable.

“Alright.” 

“Alright? That’s it?!” 

“Well, I do have a follow-up question. Will Padmé be seeing other people as well?”

“What?!” Anakin exclaimed. The thought of this made Anakin feel like something was prickling under his skin. 

“Well, if she’s supportive of our relationship, wouldn’t it only be fair if seeing other people is on the table for her as well?” 

“Why would-- I don’t think--” he stopped himself. 

Obi-Wan was right. It _was_ only fair if their arrangement went both ways and it was ridiculous of him to think otherwise. 

“We haven’t discussed that yet,” Anakin said calmly, “but if she wants to date someone else too, I won’t stop her-- no, that’s not quite what I-- I guess I’d be happy for her.” 

“I must say I’m impressed by how well you handled that.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I was expecting you’d be horribly jealous and opposed to the prospect.” 

Anakin felt a tinge of guilt for his initial reaction. He knew it would be awful to hold Padmé back from pursuing someone who’d bring her joy when he himself had the privilege of being loved by two of the nicest, smartest, most beautiful people in the galaxy. A laugh escaped him as he shook his head, pausing to think through what he was going to say next. 

“I guess I realized that if I can love you,” Anakin took a deep breath, “if I can love you as much as I do and not have it change how I feel about her, then who’s to say the same couldn’t be said about her?” 

“Again, I’m impressed. You’ve always had some _issues_ with attachment,” Obi-Wan said, raising his eyebrows at Anakin. 

“I know. It’s really hard for me, but I’m working on it-- I guess the other thing I realized from all of this is that even if… even if something happens to her-- or to you, it would be awful and painful, but I wouldn’t be alone,” he could feel himself tearing up and it made him feel stupid, but he continued, “because people are capable of so much love and--” 

Before Anakin had a chance to finish his thought, to prove how far he’d come in terms of learning how to let go and grasping his feelings, Obi-Wan’s lips were pressed against his, the kiss warm and understanding.

“Oh, Anakin, I’m not going anywhere and neither is Padmé.” 

“You can’t know that, we’re at war. But yeah…” 

“Anakin, darling, look at me.” 

_Darling_ … 

“I love you. And you don’t have to worry about me, I have no plan of dying any time soon,” Obi-Wan said playfully. 

“That’s awfully bold of you to say, _General Kenobi_.” 

Obi-Wan scoffed. “Like you’re one to talk, _General Skywalker_.” 

“Then maybe we should do less talking,” Anakin said with a smirk as he grabbed Obi-Wan by his tabard, pulling him in so close their lips almost touched… almost.

“Hmm, I can agree with that sentiment--” Obi-Wan replied licentiously before Anakin made a sprint to the bed, dragging him along with him.

* * *

Obi-Wan lay in bed with Anakin, whose head was resting on his shoulder. It was only natural that their second time together would be better than the first, but Obi-Wan was astounded by how much better it was. 

“So, we can keep doing this?” Anakin asked, his eyes wide and pleading.

Obi-Wan looked at the man who lay curled up next to him. How had it taken him so long to recognize how handsome he was?

“Yes, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, “we can keep doing this.”

* * *

It was a rare occasion when Padmé and Anakin knew when they were going to be able to spend time together, but tonight was one of those pleasant anomalies. They had their whole evening planned out, everything from what they’d have for dinner to what they’d do once the lights were out.

Somehow, Padmé found herself with a relatively calm day-- _relatively_ . She spent her morning in meetings, but that was it; she had the rest of the day to herself. Well, that wasn’t entirely true-- she still had to finish fully reading through the bill the Senate was supposed to vote on the following day. It was only a few hundred pages long, but it was strategically written to be misleading, so Padmé took her time combing it over to formulate a clear, compelling argument. With how quickly the bill was being pushed through, she could see the Senate not hesitating to vote for something that _would_ help the war effort, unaware of the loopholes that would further strip citizens of their rights.

But that was over now. Padmé sighed as she put down her datapad and got up from the desk she’d spent most of the day sitting at. She looked out her window onto the countless, slow-moving speeders, the oranges and reds of setting sun reflecting off of them as they raced against the fading daylight. It was later than she would have liked, but she still had about an hour to unwind and get changed.

 _Maybe he’s early?_ She thought when she heard there was someone at her door. She’d already changed into more comfortable, and hence, more casual clothing, so whoever was waiting for her was going to have to deal with her not “looking like a senator.” She knew it could have been just about anyone out there, but she was dumbfounded by the friendly face she was met with.

“Obi-Wan?” she said incredulously.

“Hello Padmé.”

“It’s so good to see you-- please, come in.”

Padmé motioned Obi-Wan to follow her to her sofa. He sat turned to face her, one leg crossed over the other, his smile as charming as ever. 

“It’s been too long since we last spoke,” Obi-Wan began. “I’ve been hearing a lot about you recently, as I’m sure you’ve been hearing about me, but I wanted to check in with you. How have you been, Padmé?”

“I’ve been quite well... given the current state of the galaxy, thank you. And yourself?”

“Yes, I see. I would consider myself also doing well given the current state of everything.”

Padmé sighed. “It feels like this war is just being drawn out needlessly.”

“I can assure you that those of us on the front lines agree with you.”

“Sometimes it feels like the Senate isn’t doing anything, but we have to trust that the system will work. Tomorrow we’re supposed to vote on-- I’m sorry, I’m sure you don’t want to hear me rant.”

“No, do go on,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes intrigued and fixed on her.

Of all the Jedi she’s interacted with, her husband included, she’d never encountered one who’s nearly as big of a flirt as Obi-Wan. It was never serious, of course, which made it terribly fun, but it always felt like he _was_ trying to form a connection with the person he was flirting with. 

“Alright then,” Padmé replied, a coy smile forming on her face as she got up to retrieve her datapad.

“Read this,” she said, handing over the datapad displaying a particularly atrociously written passage of the bill.

“Oh dear.”

“I know.”

“And I assume this is what you will be voting on tomorrow?”

Padmé nodded.

“How many of your colleagues do you think will understand this?” Obi-Wan asked, a hand placed on his chin contemplatively.

“I’m trying not to think about that right now,” Padmé replied, taking back the datapad and placing it on her desk, out of sight for the time being.

“I don’t blame you one bit. Shall we change the subject?”

“Please. I assume you’re here at least partially because of Anakin?”

“Yes, that _was_ one of my main reasons for coming to speak with you.”

Padmé had heard so much about Anakin and Obi-Wan’s relationship from Anakin, but she was very curious to hear the other side of it. How would he talk about it? Would he be uncomfortable? 

“How are things going between you two?” Padmé asked. 

“I don’t think I need to tell you how wonderful your husband is, but I was so pleasantly surprised to learn how... _affectionate_ he can be.”

“It’s quite different from seeing him in battle-- or just about any situation, really,” Padmé said with a laugh.

_“Quite.”_

“He’s been so much happier because of you.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say it’s because of me,” Obi-Wan said modestly, “but he has seemed a lot happier recently, hasn’t he?”

“Thank you,” Padmé said, putting a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“I have a question for you about Anakin.”

“Oh?”

“Every time we’ve… been together--”

“Obi-Wan, you don’t have to speak in innuendos around me, he tells me just about everything you two do.”

“Right,” Obi-Wan paused. “Well, he rarely tells me what he wants and I can sense he’s holding something back, so I was wondering if you’d mind telling me what he likes in bed--”

“Sure--”

“Or how to get him to tell me-- what?” 

“I’d be happy to tell you about his wants _and_ how to get him to tell you. Which would you like to start with?” 

“Let’s start with what he likes, then.”

“Well, he often likes it when I take control,” Padmé began.

“Can you elaborate on that?”

“How much detail would you like?”

“However much detail you’d like to give.”

“Well, then,” Padmé said, an impish look in her eyes. _You’re about to learn something new about my husband today._

* * *

Padmé took an excruciatingly long time adjusting the harness around her hips and thighs, making sure the toy she’d picked out was securely in place. All the while she intently watched Anakin, sprawled out on the bed, aching with want. 

She knew he was ready. She made sure of it-- slowly opening him up one finger at a time, feeling around inside him until she found the _right_ spot. He began to moan as she massaged it harder, pre-cum dripping onto his stomach.

She knew he was ready; she just wanted him to _beg_ for it.

Anakin began to sit up, a look of excitement and need on his face.

“Uh, uh,” Padmé said playfully, “I didn’t say you could get up.”

“But I just--”

“Oh, is there something you want?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you want this inside of you?” Padmé said, gesturing to the toy she was generously covering in lube.

“Please.” 

“Alright then, since you’ve been so patient.”

Padmé approached her husband, hopping up onto the bed and spreading his legs apart, slathering his entrance with the excess lube on her fingers before carefully guiding the toy in, little by little until-- Anakin gasped as the toy entered him.

“You’re doing so well,” Padmé said, cupping his face with her hand.

She leaned down and kissed him, as she thrusted into him, her stomach brushing against his cock. Though this was about Anakin, about making him come-- about making him feel loved, the sight of him like this was all too arousing, the sensation of the harness rubbing against her with every thrust astonishingly pleasurable. If he had any energy after she was done with him, she was going to have him eat her out… again. 

“Do you like this?” She whispered, running her tongue along the edge of his ear, nibbling it ever so slightly.

“Yes,” he sighed.

She worked her way down his neck to his chest, exploring every inch of skin with her mouth and hands, feeling him writhe underneath her as she bit down, narrowly missing his nipple.

“Was that too much, my love?” Padmé asked softly, noticing the deep burgundy manifesting where her lips left his skin.

“No, not at all-- I-- I liked it.”

“Okay then. How about this?” She said, grabbing one of his hands and pinning it down next to his face.

“Yes,” he said, his eyes teeming with desire.

Padmé moved her hips in circles until she was able to find that spot again-- that spot that made him shudder and cry out her name. Anakin began to move his free hand--

“Oh, you want to touch yourself?” Padmé teased.

“Please.” 

She seized his other hand. “I’ll tell you when you’re allowed to touch yourself.”

Padmé gradually picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper until all Anakin’s worries-- all the things that haunted him began to melt away. She listened to the sounds he made, the desperation in his moans, and waited until she _knew_ he was close.

“You may touch yourself now,” she said, releasing his hands from her grasp.

Padmé gazed into his wanting, adoring eyes, as he started stroking his cock. She kissed him, her tongue intertwining with his as she continued to fuck him until he was finally pushed over the edge, gripping the back of Padmé’s shoulder with his free hand.

* * *

“Additionally, if you haven’t already figured this out from your own experience, he really likes words of affirmation,” Padmé said cheerfully.

Obi-Wan stared at her, blinking. He had heard her speak of many different subjects, all with such eloquence, and yet he was floored by hearing her speak like _this_. It was truly awe inspiring just how gracefully she was capable of navigating such a salacious conversation.

“Ah, yes, I have noticed that,” Obi-Wan eventually replied.

“Is there anything else you want to know about his likes or dislikes?”

“No, I think I have more than enough to work with, thank you.”

“Of course.” She smiled at him. “Then that brings us on to how to get him to tell you what he wants. Honestly, the most effective method I’ve found so far is to just suggest new things and see what he seems the most excited about. Then, I ask more and more specific questions until I feel confident that I have a good understanding of what he wants. I know you’re able to sense his emotions, so I assume this will be a lot simpler for you than it is for me.”

“Oh, I see. Yes, that shouldn’t be too terribly difficult. Thank you, again, Padmé.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Though Obi-Wan would have been more than happy to talk with Padmé for the rest of the evening, he saw how dark it was getting out of the corner of his eye.

“It’s been so lovely talking with you, but it’s getting awfully late, so I think I ought to get going,” he said, getting up to leave.

“Oh, goodness, you’re right. And yes, we should do this again sometime,” Padmé replied, following Obi-Wan. “And feel free to let me know if you _discover_ anything new.”

“Oh, I will definitely keep you updated,” he said, opening the door.

“Take care.”

Obi-Wan was about to reply to her when he saw a familiar silhouette approaching. _This is going to get interesting_. He tapped Padmé on the shoulder and motioned for her to look down the hall. 

“Oh, look at him; he’s so pretty…” Padmé said affectionately.

Obi-Wan looked to her, then to Anakin, and back to Padmé.

“He is, isn’t he…”

Acknowledging this out loud felt so foreign-- it hit Obi-Wan all at once that he was talking to the _only_ person he could discuss his attraction to Anakin with. He always considered Padmé as a friend, but he couldn’t help but feel like this was going to bring them closer together. 

They stood in the doorway watching as an increasingly bewildered Anakin approached them.

“Hi, Ani--” Padmé, started.

“Hello, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, accidentally speaking over Padmé.

“Uh… What’s going on?” Anakin said, visibly confused.

“Come in,” Padmé said, closing the door behind him. “We were actually just talking about you.”

“Yes, I thought it would be a good idea to talk with her directly about our arrangement,” Obi-Wan added.

Anakin nodded, although it was obvious he did not process anything either of them had said. It was understandable, though. Obi-Wan couldn’t imagine how shocking it must be for him to see both of his lovers essentially gossiping about him.

“Well, I think I’ve taken up enough of your time. Enjoy your evening together,” Obi-Wan said, heading back to the door. 

“Wait,” Anakin said, grabbing Obi-Wan’s hand.

“Hm?”

“Good night,” Anakin said, stepping forward and softly kissing Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“Good night,” he replied, gazing at Anakin, his smile radiant. 

He wanted to reciprocate, he _really_ did, but he also wanted to make sure Padmé was okay with it. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at her and without hesitation she mouthed the words “go for it.”

Obi-Wan took his cue and quickly kissed Anakin, hugging him tightly before actually leaving this time. He looked back and saw both Anakin and Padmé waving at him, and he knew without a doubt that he had made the right decision by coming here this evening.


	4. Daily Routine Wasn't Made For Us

Obi-Wan paid close attention throughout the Council meeting even though this was the first time he had seen Anakin in weeks. It still felt strange to him to be part of the Jedi Council, sitting during the meeting while Anakin stood alone in the middle of the room. Anakin’s report was unusually composed and stoic, but Obi-Wan could sense he had _other_ things on his mind.

This war was unpredictable. It was difficult to know where or when one of them was going to be sent off, and hence nearly impossible to know when they were going to get time alone together, so they wanted to relish every moment they had together. 

But not here. Here they had to maintain proper decorum, which they continued as they left, making excuses for why they were walking together. As soon as they made it to Anakin’s quarters, however, they began instinctively shedding layers of clothing, their garments falling like autumn leaves, kissing and breathing each other in as they made their way across the room towards the bed. 

“I missed you,” Anakin whispered, kissing Obi-Wan’s neck, his lips soft and wanting.

“I missed you too,” he replied with a shudder.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin, holding him tight to his body, feeling the defined muscles of Anakin’s back under his tunic, lifting it up and over his head. Anakin followed suit, placing his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, running them down his arms before pulling his tunic off of him.

Without saying another word, Anakin slowly lowered himself to his knees, his breathing heavy as he kissed all the way down Obi-Wan’s torso. He was beautiful like this-- looking up at Obi-Wan, his hair framing his face, his lips parted. Anakin began to reach for Obi-Wan’s pants--

“Would you like to try something new?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Uh, sure,” Anakin said, quickly retracting his hand. “Like what?”

“What are you comfortable with?” 

“Um, I’m okay with whatever you want.”

“No, I want to know what _you_ want,” Obi-Wan said, crouching down to meet Anakin, his voice curious and alluring. “Do you like the way I touch you? Do you want me to be gentler or rougher with you?”

“Uhh…” 

“Have you ever thought about me being inside of you?”

Anakin’s eyes lit up at this. 

“Would you like that?”

“Um, yeah, I’d like that a lot, actually,” Anakin said with the most amount of confidence Obi-Wan had ever seen from him while they were having sex.

“I figured you would,” Obi-Wan replied, putting his hand on Anakin’s face.

“Is that supposed to mean something?”

“Ah, yes,” Obi-Wan said with a laugh, “Padmé spared me no details about what you two get up to when we talked.”

Anakin froze, his face red with embarrassment so strong Obi-Wan could _feel_ it. _Oh dear,_ Obi-Wan thought. It seemed that he had overestimated Anakin’s comfort level with respect to this topic.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

“No, it’s okay-- it’s just…”

“I understand; it’s difficult to talk about.”

“Yeah,” Anakin nodded, “but I _do_ want to do this-- with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure I want to do this,” Anakin said, getting up. He opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a small container. “I’ve _been_ wanting to do this.”

“Well, alright then,” Obi-Wan said incredulously. 

He had assumed that Anakin had been thinking about this, given what Padmé had said, but he was more than a little surprised to see just _how_ prepared he was for this scenario. _It certainly beats using bacta..._

“Shall we?” Anakin said with a smirk.

“Oh, we _shall_ ,” Obi-Wan said as he got up to meet Anakin, snatching the container from him.

“But if it’s all the same, I’d still like to…” Anakin said, gesturing towards the growing bulge in Obi-Wan’s pants.

Anakin kissed him; there was a hunger to the kiss, a promise of what he was going to do. And so he proceeded to do what he had originally planned, dropping back down to his knees and unfastening Obi-Wan’s pants, releasing his cock. Anakin smiled up at Obi-Wan as he took it in his mouth, his tongue moving with far more precision than someone with so little experience should have been able to. 

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan moaned. “Not too much-- ah-- or we won’t get to make use of this,” he barely managed to get out as he pointed to the container in his hand.

Anakin pulled himself off of Obi-Wan before standing back up. They immediately started fumbling at each other’s pants, quickly yet clumsily stripping each other of their final articles of clothing, their chests rising and falling as they finally stood face to face and completely exposed.

“Are you ready?” Obi-Wan asked, opening the container and pouring quite a bit of lube into his hand. 

“Yeah,” Anakin replied, as though he was almost surprised by the truth in his response.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Anakin’s waist, pulling him in closer before reaching around and--

“Ah--” Anakin gasped as Obi-Wan began to work him open. 

Anakin yielded so easily under his touch, allowing Obi-Wan slide a finger in, then another and another, massaging him and listening to his moans. 

“How do you want me to do this?”

“Do whatever you want,” Anakin said with a sigh. 

Obi-Wan would have asked Anakin again, except he sensed what he meant, the image of Anakin helpless and pleading flooding his mind. He pulled his fingers out and laid Anakin down on the bed, spreading his legs open. He slowly entered Anakin, gently pressing the tip in, then thrusting a little bit more and more until he was deep inside him. Obi-Wan didn’t pick up the pace, though, he knew all Anakin wanted was to be slowly fucked until nothing else mattered.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, pulling him closer and deeper as he slowly and meticulously moved his hips. A jolt of pleasure ran through Obi-Wan at the feeling of Anakin’s hands running down his back. Obi-Wan moaned, kissing the crook of his neck and biting down, sucking at the skin and leaving a bruise.

 _~Are you close?_ Anakin asked through the Force.

“Yes. Are you?”

“Yes,” Anakin said with a gasp.

Obi-Wan continued sliding in and out, his pleasure building with every thrust.

 _~Harder_.

“Harder?” Obi-Wan confirmed.

“Please,” Anakin said, desperation in his eyes.

Obi-Wan thrust harder, moving his hips faster and faster until Anakin cried out, his whole body going limp as he came and Obi-Wan’s release soon followed. He collapsed on Anakin’s chest.

“Aren’t you glad you told me what you wanted?” Obi-Wan said, his breathing still hitched.

“Uh, yeah,” Anakin said with a laugh before kissing Obi-Wan.

* * *

There was really no good reason why Padmé needed two bodyguards, but the Jedi were being extra cautious after that incident involving her and a collection of other senators being held hostage in the Senate building. But _really_ ? This was just a routine, low-risk diplomatic mission. She would have been more than safe under the protection of _just_ Anakin or _just_ Obi-Wan-- honestly, she would have been perfectly safe if they had sent Ahsoka with her, although she knew they’d never send a padawan alone with these security concerns. This wasn’t important, though, Padmé was just happy that she got to spend time alone with Anakin-- and Obi-Wan-- it was always fun getting to talk with Obi-Wan.

The room her hosts put her up in was gorgeous, everything silky, velvety, all in rich, vibrant gem tones. Padmé and Anakin sat facing each other on the window seat overlooking a meadow, wildflowers in full bloom. It made it hard to believe this trip was related to her work, that there was a war going on, or that there was _any_ reason why she needed bodyguards. It was much too tranquil, too beautiful to feel like anything other than a temporary escape from the outside world. 

“This reminds me of the time we spent together on Naboo,” Padmé said nostalgically, taking Anakin’s hand in hers.

“Yeah,” Anakin said, squeezing Padmé’s hand. “Although, it isn’t _quite_ the same.”

They both looked over to Obi-Wan, sitting on the other side of the room in a cozy chair, one leg crossed the other, per usual, reading on his datapad.

“Hm?” he said, briefly looking up from his reading.

“We were just talking about how nice this is,” Padmé explained.

“Ah, I see,” he replied, not looking up.

“He seems really into whatever he’s reading,” Padmé noted to Anakin.

“He gets like this sometimes when he’s reviewing the details of a mission.”

“That seems a little bit excessive in this case, don’t you think?”

“I know, but that’s just how he is,” Anakin said, rolling his eyes. “Watch this.”

_Oh, this is going to be good._

“Having fun reading over there?” Anakin asked, not quite shouting, but certainly loud enough Obi-Wan could hear him.

“Not now, Anakin,” he replied, a tinge of mild annoyance in his voice.

“What kind of food do you think they’ll be serving us tonight?”

No response.

“Your hair looks nice today.”

Still, nothing.

“ _You_ look nice today.”

Obi-Wan’s stern expression shifted slightly, a hint of a smile appearing on his face. 

“Looks like you almost got him with that one,” Padmé said, raising her eyebrows at Anakin.

“What if--” Anakin started, a borderline obnoxious grin on his face. “What if you, me, and Padmé all slept together sometime?”

His words caught Padmé off guard and she couldn’t help but laugh. Though she was pretty sure he was kidding, she was still stunned by the boldness of his statement. She supposed that he must have been getting more comfortable with himself if he was saying things like this, so she felt bad about laughing at him, but not bad enough to _stop_ laughing at him. 

“Sure,” Obi-Wan responded flatly.

“Wait. What?!” 

“I said sure,” Obi-Wan looked up, “but not right now; I’m trying to read this.”

“What?!” Anakin repeated, bewildered. He turned to Padmé. “Are-- are you okay with--”

“Sure,” Padmé said through her laughter.

Padmé and Obi-Wan both had a feeling that Anakin would ask about this at some point. So, they had discussed the possibility of this at one point when they were catching up and agreed that they wouldn’t mind it if it would make Anakin happy. However, this was admittedly _not_ how Padmé expected this conversation to arise.

“You’re actually serious..?” 

"If you want to, yes," Padmé and Obi-Wan said simultaneously.

"I uh…” Anakin trailed off, looking back and forth between Padmé and Obi-Wan, clearly thinking through what being with them at the same time would be like. “I hadn’t really thought about it, but yes, I’d like that.”

“Alright, that’s settled then,” Obi-Wan said, getting up and making the journey across the room just to kiss him on the forehead and say, “now please let me get back to reading, darling.”

“Yeah, okay, I _guess…_ ” Anakin replied, pretending to be annoyed. 

_Those two have_ way _too much fun,_ Padmé thought, smiling and shaking her head at them.

* * *

There was no way this could have been real. They had spent the rest of the time of the mission that wasn’t on _official business_ planning what they’d do when the opportunity arose for them to, well, _be together._ Maybe it was because it had been a while since that mission, time fading the memory until it blurred with fantasy. Maybe it was because everything about that mission, the scenery, the ease, the all-encompassing sense of love felt so surreal already. Regardless, being here, in Padmé’s apartment with her and Obi-Wan did not feel real. This _couldn’t_ have been real, right? 

But it was.

It was real, and it became oh, so very real the moment Padmé and Obi-Wan kissed either side of Anakin’s neck. It became real as they peeled his cloak off of him. It became real when all he knew was their simultaneous touch.

They spared no mercy as they kissed what felt like every inch of newly exposed skin. It was going to leave a mark-- many marks, but he didn’t care. He liked it, actually. He liked the visual reminder of what he’d done, of how it felt being touched, being loved by two extraordinary people.

Reality slipped away from him again as he found himself sitting on a sofa, Padmé undoing his pants and soon lowering herself onto him, her skirt pulled up around her waist. Obi-Wan knelt beside him, kissing him slowly and deeply as Padmé set an equally slow pace. It was frustrating, it was wonderful, it was everything.

Anakin moaned into the kiss as Padmé slid up and down on his cock, maintaining her maddening pace. An unknowable amount of time consumed by pleasure passed and he felt her grow tighter around him. She began moving her hips faster. There were no words for how he felt. All he could do was experience it and try not to come until after she did. Thankfully, it didn’t take long before she came, shaking and shuddering, digging her nails into his bare chest, causing him to break away from Obi-Wan with a gasp. 

Anakin looked up at Padmé, still riding him, a look in her eyes telling him that she wasn’t just doing this for him, but that she truly, deeply enjoyed it. She kept moving up and down and up and down, pressing him into the back of the sofa, his moan smothered by Padmé kissing him at the height of his climax.

Padmé pulled herself off of Anakin and turned to Obi-Wan, who had been severely neglected for the past few minutes. Before Anakin had a chance to say anything, Padmé leaned in and tentatively kissed Obi-Wan.

A fleeting moment of jealousy hit Anakin like a swift punch to the throat as he watched his lovers kiss before his eyes. Guilt soon followed; he had agreed to this-- they had _all_ agreed to this, and yet, he still got that nagging, awful feeling. 

But he continued to watch them.

He watched as they familiarized themselves with each other’s bodies. He watched as their embrace became tighter, as they touched each other, their arms entangled and breathing desperate. He watched them and he realized there was something beautiful, something intimate, something truly arousing about seeing the two people he loved the most together in this way.

Padmé broke away from Obi-Wan and got up, grabbing both Obi-Wan and Anakin by the hand, and led them to the bedroom, slowly stepping backwards as they stared at her in awe. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, his face stunned. He’d seen Obi-Wan flirt with so many people over the years, he’d certainly been on the receiving end of it, but Obi-Wan had always been nonchalant, fully in control of the interaction. This was different, though, and Anakin knew exactly what it was. He knew what it was like to be entranced by Padmé, to look upon her knowing he’d let her do anything to him.

It wasn’t long before they were all in the bedroom, Padmé ordering them to remove their remaining clothes, to pull her dress off, to kiss her neck and her breasts, feeling up and down her body. 

“Now, is everyone still okay with what we talked about earlier?” she asked, although Anakin knew that both he and Obi-Wan were more than okay with it.

“I believe I am,” Obi-Wan confirmed.

“Absolutely,” Anakin agreed.

He stood in place, captivated by Padmé gently pushing Obi-Wan onto the bed and climbing up next to him. They looked back at him with anticipation. 

“Come on, Ani,” Padmé said, playfully. “We’re not going to wait all night.”

He didn’t even remember making his way across the room, he didn’t remember climbing in bed, all he knew was that he and Padmé were kneeling on either side of Obi-Wan, their mouths pressed together. As he kissed her, he reached down and began stroking Obi-Wan’s cock.

Anakin’s lips left Padmé’s and they exchanged a quick glance, practically racing to see which one of them could get their mouth on Obi-Wan first. They took turns sucking at the tip and running their tongues up and down the length, taking breaks to kiss and touch each other before returning their attention to Obi-Wan. Eventually, Obi-Wan took control, stroking himself as Anakin and Padmé ran their hands over his body, kissing him until he finally came, panting and exhausted.

“Well, that seemed like a good warmup,” Padmé said, mischief painted all over her face.

 _~”Warmup?”_ Obi-Wan conveyed to Anakin.

_~I warned you._

* * *

Anakin woke up the next morning between Padmé and Obi-Wan, their arms and legs interwoven. He wished every morning could be like this, but that’s not the life any of them chose. 

He knew, however, this wasn’t going to be the last time this would happen. It turned out that Padmé and Obi-Wan actually felt something for each other beyond friendship. It shouldn’t have taken them having sex to realize that, but Anakin knew he had no right to talk in that regard.

“I love you two.”

They both rolled over to face him, and he knew, even before either of them said anything, how much they loved him too.


	5. Voices Promising the Sweetest Dreams

Padmé shouldn’t have been so surprised that the Jedi let Anakin and Obi-Wan take some time for themselves, compassion was one of their core tenets for goodness sake. It was just that she was used to the ways those on the front lines had to sacrifice so much of their wellbeing for the sake of the Republic. But that was in the past now.

It was beautiful here. Well, maybe not in the rooms they were staying in, the decor walking the thin line between mundane and unnervingly sterile, but there was more than enough room for her, Anakin, and Obi-Wan, and the scenery was enchanting. The building was built into a mountainside, tucked away and surrounded by foliage. The window overlooked a waterfall trickling into a clear, emerald pool of water, slowly swirling around before continuing its journey downstream. The sound of it alone felt healing, and it looked as though stepping into the water could bring someone back from the edge of death.

It was well past midday, but Padmé didn’t want to disturb Anakin. As far as she could tell, this was the first time he’d gotten proper rest since-- since everything happened... He slept so peacefully even as the bright light coming through that window illuminated his face, so she remained as quiet as possible, reading in silence in a nearby chair. 

Obi-Wan had invited her to join him in exploring the surrounding area, but she figured it would be for the best if there was someone in the room in case Anakin woke up before Obi-Wan came back. This wasn’t a problem, though; Anakin was very much still asleep when he returned. 

Padmé got up to greet him, walking lightly on her toes as though she were almost immune to the pull of gravity.

“How was it out there?” she asked in a hushed tone.

“It was serene,” he replied, barely above a whisper. “You must have a look for yourself-- once he’s awake, of course,” Obi-Wan said, nodding towards Anakin.

“And how are  _ you _ after your little excursion?”

“I’m feeling better, Padmé. Thank you.”

Though he spoke in a pleasant tone, Padmé knew from the look in his eyes that while what he said was technically true, he wasn’t feeling  _ much _ better. It was understandable, though. No one -- Jedi, senator, or otherwise -- was doing particularly well. It was a huge relief knowing that the Republic had won and that there would be no more needless deaths as a product of the war, but knowing the truth soured any feeling of victory or accomplishment. 

Padmé pulled him in for a hug, rubbing his back before planting a small kiss on his cheek, his face immediately turning red. She couldn’t help but smile at him, it was cute to see he still blushed when she did that even after all these months. They migrated to the small sitting area out of earshot to continue their conversation without having to worry about their volume.

“Is he sleeping alright?” Obi-Wan, bracing for an answer that may be heartbreaking to hear.

“He hasn’t stirred at all. I had to check on him to make sure he didn’t accidentally smother himself with a blanket.”

“That’s excellent news-- in both regards. I hope to never see him like...  _ that _ again...”

* * *

Obi-Wan knew about Anakin’s nightmares. He’d heard about them from Padmé and directly from Anakin himself. But that still didn’t prepare Obi-Wan for the first time he woke up to find Anakin shaking and covered in sweat, his thoughts so turbulent and distressed they filled the room. He couldn’t begin to feel the magnitude of the pain Anakin was feeling, but of what he  _ could  _ feel was truly awful.

This all started soon after the chancellor’s death. Anakin blamed himself for it, but he had done everything he could-- everyone had done everything they could. That just wasn’t enough to overcome the fact that the chancellor had aggravated a terrified and virtually indestructible creature. Everyone had expected the casualties associated with its escape to be significantly higher than just one, and it was a huge relief that the zillo beast calmed down and let the Jedi relocate it once it had… accomplished its goal. But this didn’t change the fact that the war raged on and the Republic had just lost its leader.

There was no time to process, no time to mourn, all anyone could do was push on and try to do damage control. This sentiment was only reinforced when the Separatists’ forces and battle strategies began to waver. In retrospect, everyone should have questioned why the Separatists were struggling at the same time as the Republic took a devastating blow, but all anyone could think of was trying to end the war and rebuild.

* * *

It took a few moments after Anakin opened his eyes to remember where he was. They’d arrived so late the previous evening he hadn’t seen this place in the daylight, and now it was so bright he could barely see anything.  _ Ugh… _ he thought, turning away from the window only to find the space next to him was empty. He froze, panic overcoming him like hundreds of tiny stab wounds before he heard Obi-Wan and Padmé having a conversation around the corner that he couldn’t quite make out.

Anakin shook his head and sunk back into the bed. After all this time, it was hard to believe that they were finally no longer in constant danger, that Padmé and Obi-Wan not by his side didn’t automatically mean something terrible had happened to them. He lay there for a moment, staring at the ceiling, trying to recenter himself before slowly getting out of bed to find Padmé and Obi-Wan.

“Morning…” he muttered, half asleep.

“Ani! You’re finally awake,” Padmé replied, startled.

_ Finally? _

“How did you sleep?” Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

“Good, I guess-- how long was I out for?”

Padmé and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

“Oh, I’d say a good thirteen hours,” Obi-Wan said.

“It was closer to fourteen,” Padmé added.

“What?! Why didn’t you wake me?”

“We figured you’d need the sleep after everything,” Padmé replied gently, a sadness to her smile.

“Thanks…” he trailed off.

* * *

Obi-Wan thought about the day that Dooku surrendered. Everyone listened intently as the report came in that Grievous had turned against him and that Dooku was willing to strike a deal to bring Grievous down. Confusion overcame everyone as they learned this was due to Grievous’s frustration with Dooku’s leadership skills after his master was killed, but everyone jumped on this opportunity. 

Everything was going so well, the end was finally within reach. People were finally starting to regain hope and faith in the system as conflicts were being resolved more through negotiation, and less through violence. This feeling was soon stamped out when Dooku claimed that the Sith Lord he served was Chancellor Palpatine. 

No one wanted to believe this was true-- no one  _ did _ believe it was true at first. It was widely thought among both the Jedi and the Senate that Dooku said this as some strange ploy to get a better prison sentence. Obi-Wan never thought this theory made sense; that being said, he still didn’t want to believe Dooku was telling the truth. But no one wanted to believe this less than Anakin. 

* * *

“Is there anything we can do to help you right now?” Obi-Wan asked.

There was-- there  _ must  _ have been, but Anakin couldn’t think of anything. Everything felt wrong, talking about what happened,  _ not _ talking about what happened, the indescribable amalgam of feelings gnawing at the very core of his being-- it all felt  _ wrong _ . How could he possibly ask for help when he didn’t even know  _ what  _ was wrong? Besides, Obi-Wan and Padmé had already done so much for him and he really didn’t want them to worry about him any more than they already were.

“Just being with me is enough,” Anakin finally replied, forcing a slight smile. “Is there anything I can do to help  _ you _ ?”

“Oh, no, Anakin, I’m doing fine, thank you,” Obi-Wan assured.

Anakin sensed this wasn’t entirely true, and he wasn’t going to let someone he loved suffer in silence for the sake of helping him.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, sternly, “ _ I’m _ not the only one who’s been through a lot recently. I  _ know _ you’re not okay, you’re just better at hiding it than I am.”

* * *

Obi-Wan remembered when the transmission came in with the findings of the investigation. He was huddled around the hologram with Anakin and half the Jedi Council as they learned that yes, Palpatine was the Sith Lord, that Palpatine had been the one pulling the strings of this war the entire time. 

He could feel Anakin’s rage build up through the Force, he thought for sure this would cause him to have an outburst. But instead of bursting, that rage simply crumbled into sorrow, and Anakin politely asked to be excused. No one objected to this; Obi-Wan sensed that everyone had anticipated a different reaction from Anakin and were willing to do just about anything to keep him at least somewhat calm.

Obi-Wan would never forget when Anakin came to his quarters that evening with tears in his eyes and said, “I think Chancellor Palpatine wanted to turn to me the Dark Side.”

He would never forget a word of what Anakin told him that night-- how the chancellor had been pushing Anakin to sacrifice his morals “for the sake of the Republic.” How he sometimes said things to make Anakin doubt the Jedi. How Anakin sometimes found himself almost believing the chancellor because he trusted him. How he was terrified of what might have happened if the chancellor had lived. How Anakin didn’t know if he was even fit to be a Jedi.

He would never forget how much it hurt to see Anakin feeling this way. How he couldn’t find the words to console Anakin. How everything he thought he knew about the war had been wrong. How he couldn’t begin to comprehend the number of people who died because of this needless, senseless war. How all he could do was kiss Anakin until he began to calm down. How thankful he was when Anakin asked to stay with him that night because he didn’t want to be alone.

And he would never forget that that night, curled up, holding Anakin, was the first time in as long as he could remember that he had let himself cry. He always tried to be strong, to persevere no matter how painful and difficult things got, but this was too much. He was crushed under the weight of what Anakin said, of the implications of what the Republic could have become, of knowing that the Jedi unwittingly aided the Sith. Everything he stood for -- the Jedi Order, compassion, helping those in need, resolving conflict -- had been taken advantage of, and he felt completely lost.

* * *

“Maybe you have a point,” Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard.

“See?!” Anakin said exasperated, looking to Obi-Wan and then to Padmé who gave a very animated nod.

“Maybe,” Padmé said, stepping in between them, “you two just need some time and space to process and think about what you need?”

“Yes, I suppose this trip doesn’t have to be solely composed of group activities,” Obi-Wan pondered. “Does this seem reasonable, Anakin?”

Anakin thought of the view from the window, the water, the lush forest teeming with life. It was everything Tatooine wasn’t, the furthest thing from the place that planted the seed of his pain. He wanted to immerse himself in it, soaking up its tranquility, free from everything happening in the universe, free from other people, and most of all free from everything festering in his head.

“That actually sounds great to me,” Anakin said, surprised by how content the idea made him.

Silence filled the room. 

_ ~Are you going to say anything?  _ Anakin conveyed to Obi-Wan through the Force.

_ ~No, I think I’ll let you take this one.  _

“Is this going to make you feel better, Padmé?”

“Me?”

“You’ve  _ got _ to admit being a senator during all of this wasn’t stress-free.”

“Well, sure, but… Yes,” she said, the stiff, professional posture she had been holding for months deflating with a single sigh. “I think this will help me too.”

* * *

Padmé and Anakin hurried through the hallway towards their room, shivering as rain rhythmically beat down on the roof. They finally got in the door and turned to look at each other, laughing at the ridiculousness of what they had just done. Padmé watched a droplet of water slowly roll off a piece of Anakin’s hair, down his face. She instinctively reached up and wiped it away before she remembered,  _ it’s just from the rain. _

She turned to see Obi-Wan sitting on the floor, either having just been interrupted from meditating, or  _ pretending  _ to have just been interrupted from meditating.

“It seems I made the right decision by staying behind,” he said, trying to contain his amusement at their cold, soggy appearances.

“Pff, no. You just made a boring decision by staying behind,” Anakin teased, his arms wrapped around his torso in an attempt to warm himself up.

“Hmm, maybe,” Obi-Wan said, getting up to greet them, “but I don’t think I would have enjoyed whatever excitement resulted in you two looking like you bathed in mud.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at them in disbelief.

“He’s right, Obi-Wan,” Padmé, all too entertained by what she was witnessing.

“Oh,  _ really _ , now?”

* * *

Padmé hadn’t seen much of either Anakin or Obi-Wan for the past few days, they were off doing-- she didn’t actually know what either of them had been doing. But whatever it was seemed to have been working. When they all reconvened in the evenings, both Anakin and Obi-Wan slowly started becoming more present, more like themselves and not the hollowed-out husks of men that the war had left them as. 

She was surprised when Anakin had asked her to show him the marketplace she’d found the other day, but she was more than happy to take the opportunity to spend more time with her husband. It was beautiful, stalls lining a wide stone pathway, selling everything from fresh produce to art, the smell of perfume and something sweet being cooked wafting through the air. 

They stayed longer than they had intended, dark clouds closing in on them as Anakin tried to help Padmé pick out a bracelet being sold by an older woman and her grandchild. He wasn’t good at it-- picking out jewelry, and he definitely slowed her down, but it was endearing nonetheless. It was only mere moments after Padmé had settled on what to buy when the first rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance. 

As soon as she handed the credits over, they quickly scrambled out of there, trying to outrun the storm. It was no use, though. They only made it halfway back before the sky opened up, forcing them to take shelter under what must have been an ancient tree based on the side of it. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Padmé looked up at Anakin. He was smiling--  _ genuinely _ smiling at her. The last time she saw this felt like a lifetime ago.

Anakin had been so withdrawn in the past few months, barely letting either Padmé or Obi-Wan touch him. It was sad to see, but they both understood. Over the last few days, however, Anakin was letting them get closer, asking to sleep in the middle instead of curled up on the far edge of the bed, hugging Padmé more-- she even saw him rest his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder the night before.

Something in his expression shifted as he gazed at her, gently cupping her face with his hand before kissing her--  _ really _ kissing her. It wasn’t a short, almost obligatory kiss where their lips barely brushed together like he’d been giving her recently, it  _ meant _ something. It meant he was finally ready.

He kissed her again deeply, his hand on the small of her back, pressing their bodies together. Padmé’s heart beat faster and faster as she kissed him back, sucking at his lip, exploring his body with her hands. She felt her legs grow weak under his touch and took a step back to restabilize herself--

* * *

“That’s when I found one of the tree’s roots the hard way. Ani tried to catch me, but I ended up just taking him down with me,” Padmé said, trying to stifle her shivering.

“Huh, I would have expected that sort of mishap to be Anakin’s fault,” Obi-Wan replied.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Anakin jumped in.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Padmé and they both looked at Anakin knowingly.

“Okay, yeah…”

“So, did you two proceed to…?”

“Oh, no,” Padmé said with a laugh. “We just sat around until the rain lightened up enough that we decided to make a run for it.”

“We still ended up soaked, though.”

“Yes, I can see that, Anakin. You two should probably get out of those clothes soon,” Obi-Wan suggested, his tone somewhere between amusement and concern.

Padmé looked over to Anakin who gave her an approving nod before turning back to Obi-Wan and saying, “We were wondering if you’d like to help us with that.”

* * *

Anakin quickly learned that the sensation of removing cold, damp clothing, even with the assistance of Padmé and Obi-Wan, was anything but arousing-- the fabric clinging to his skin as though it had a mind of its own. But this all changed the moment he was free from his clothes, kneeling on the bed, his lovers on either side of him. 

He had forgotten what it felt like to be touched this way, how good it felt. He didn’t remember being this easily turned on, maybe it’d been so long he just needed this that badly.

It was overwhelming.

Anakin inhaled sharply as Obi-Wan reached around him from behind, running his hands down Anakin’s chest, his touch electrifying. Obi-Wan kissed the back of Anakin’s shoulder; it was a gentle, caring kiss, but he could feel it linger long after his lips left his skin. 

It was  _ so  _ overwhelming.

Anakin melted under Obi-Wan’s touch, unable to think of anything else. He felt himself begin to moan, but it was quickly muffled by Padmé kissing him. She moved in closer, pressing her body against him, her nipples hard against his chest. He ran his hand down her back as she reached over his shoulder to kiss Obi-Wan.

He wanted them. 

He wanted them both so badly. He wanted them to kiss him, to bite him, to fuck him, to take care of him... He wanted this-- he  _ needed  _ this; and for once he wasn’t afraid to ask, he wasn’t ashamed of his desires, of having needs. And both Padmé and Obi-Wan were more than happy to indulge him.

Soon, he was on his back, vulnerable, as Obi-Wan thrust into him. He was so deep, filling him up, hitting just the  _ right _ spot. Anakin wanted to move his hips, to meet Obi-Wan’s thrusts, but all he could do was lay there, his fingers digging into Obi-Wan’s back, barely able to catch his breath as Padmé and Obi-Wan took turns kissing him.

Padmé slowly ran her fingers through his hair before pulling his head back and kissing his neck, biting down. 

“Ah--”

The kiss was rough, it was  _ going  _ to bruise, and he wanted  _ more _ .

Anakin felt pleasure building up, his cock leaking more and more with every thrust Obi-Wan drove into him. He was getting close, he wanted to come, but he couldn’t-- not yet. Padmé and Obi-Wan had made that abundantly clear. 

He thought he wasn’t going to be able to hold back any longer, when Obi-Wan finally reached his climax, giving him time to rest-- a short amount of time that is, before it was Padmé’s turn with him.

Obi-Wan was barely out of him before Padmé was straddling him, touching herself, her fingers slick from how turned on she was. She reached down and took hold of his cock, guiding it into her, and a moan escaped her lips as she lowered herself down onto him. 

She felt so good riding him, holding his arms down. He was fully at her mercy and he loved it. He loved letting himself lose control, knowing he was safe. He writhed underneath her, doing everything not to come. 

“Padmé, please,” Anakin begged.

“Just a-- ah-- a little longer,” she gasped, picking up the pace.

He felt her become tighter as she slid up and down on him. It was excruciating, it was sublime, it was too much but also not quite enough.

No matter what he did, he grew closer and closer to finishing. All he could hear was Padmé’s moans, and all he could feel was the pure, raw pleasure that tipped over the edge to ecstasy the moment Padmé said, “You may come now,” achieving orgasm simultaneously.

* * *

The air was completely still, all Obi-Wan could hear was the sound of the waterfall, all he could smell was the sap of the nearby trees, but he could feel so much. He could feel the soft moss beneath where he sat, he could feel the sun coming down on his hair and face, he could feel all the nearby life through the Force-- the plants, the animals, Anakin who was meditating next to him, and--

“Padmé! Where did you come from?!” he heard Anakin not  _ quite _ scream. 

“I’ve been here for a little bit now. I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

It was true. She  _ had _ been there for quite some time, but it seemed Anakin hadn’t noticed. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and shook his head before opening his eyes. 

“Hello Padmé-- oh, I see you  _ are  _ going to go swimming after all,” Obi-Wan said.

“Yeah,” she said, showing off her swim clothes, “it looks like today is going to be the nicest day before we have to leave, so I decided why not!”

“Ah, well, enjoy.”

“Oh, I was actually going to ask if you two wanted to join me.”

“Absolutely,” Anakin said without hesitation, immediately pulling his boots off.

“Oh, no,” Obi-Wan started, “I’m just fine on land.”

“Well, if you change your mind, I’ll still be here.”

He watched as Padmé stepped into the water. It was shallow at first, gradually getting deeper until it was up to her waist before diving under the waterfall and coming up on the other side. It  _ did _ look fun, but Obi-Wan didn’t have the correct clothing for this activity. That didn’t stop Anakin, though. Anakin, being Anakin, simply removed his shirt, rolled his pants up over his knees and ran straight into the water, splashing Obi-Wan in the process.

“Careful,” Obi-Wan warned.

“Come _ on _ , Obi-Wan, have some fun for once in your life,” Anakin teased.

He  _ didn’t  _ let himself have fun enough, and the only thing holding him back was his desire to keep his clothes dry, which they no longer were thanks to Anakin.

“Oh, fine,” Obi-Wan replied after his moment of introspection. “But I’m just going to stick my feet in the water. You two can have fun swimming.”

Having pulled his boots off and rolled his pants up, he carefully stepped into the water. It was a decent amount warmer than he expected. It was quite nice, really-- and relaxing, he felt like he could stay there for hours perfectly content with--

Anakin splashed water onto Obi-Wan’s leg.

“ _ Anakin… _ ” 

“Oops,” he replied, kicking more water in Obi-Wan’s direction.

His behavior was truly becoming obnoxious, but it’d been so long since he’d been in a good enough mood to act like this that Obi-Wan almost found it charming. Almost. Anakin kept splashing water at him-- and now Padmé was encouraging him too.  _ I see how this is going to be… _

Obi-Wan took a step forward and without warning tackled Anakin, dunking them both beneath the water’s surface. The first thing Obi-Wan heard when they reemerged was Padmé’s laughter followed by a sound of mild annoyance from Anakin.

“What was that for?” 

“Oops,” Obi-Wan said sarcastically before cracking a smile.

There was no use in Obi-Wan keeping his shirt on anymore, it was completely soaked, so he quickly pulled it off and threw it by his boots. When he turned back around, Padmé and Anakin were staring at him longingly. They did this pretty much every time he took his shirt off for any reason, and he couldn’t decide if it was more flattering or amusing.

“I have something to show you two,” Padmé said.

She led them behind the waterfall, that look of desire still on her face.

“Alright, what are you supposed to be showing us?” Anakin asked.

Padmé looked up at them, putting her hands on their shoulders and said, “This,” as she pushed them back through the waterfall, her laugh borderline cackling.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each and immediately started splashing as much water as they could in Padmé’s direction.

“Ah! Okay, okay, you’ve made your point,” she said wringing her hair out. “But I do actually have something to show you.”

“And what is that?” Obi-Wan asked.

She didn’t say anything. Instead, she just wrapped her arms around them and pulled them in for a hug. This was nice-- this was  _ really  _ nice. Soon they would have to go back to their normal lives, resume their duties, but they still had some time here, and seeing how far they’d all come in the past week, Obi-Wan knew that they would be ready to go back. But for now, they were going to make the most of their time here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, sorry for the long wait on this chapter (i was getting my ass kicked by finals), but if all goes according to plan, there won't be nearly as long of a wait for the final chapter!
> 
> edit: wow i woke up and saw that all my new tags ended up in the wrong order somehow. i think i got it sorted out but i apologize for any confusion that came from that


	6. Epilogue

This time of year was always rough for Anakin. It was a time of celebration and togetherness, but it was also a time that dredged up some of his worst memories. He used to hate the way he was surrounded by happiness-- happiness he shared, even, yet was overcome with sadness, but it got easier as the years went by. Five years feels like a long time, memories fade, wounds heal, but in so many ways, the two years that were the Clone Wars felt longer. Anakin had accepted that there were certain things that would always haunt him, but he’d mostly learned how to live with it, how to let it exist without controlling him and his life. But that didn’t stop the fact that this time of year was difficult.

He was brought back to the present when he heard Padmé ask to help her with the buttons on her dress. It was floor-length and dark blue, overlaid with black lace. It was stunning. She looked stunning. 

“Ani,” she said, adjusting her hair in the mirror, “would you be willing to look over my speech for tomorrow when I get back from dinner with the queen?”

“Sure. But isn’t Obi-Wan more qualified for that?”

“Possibly, yes, but he won’t be back yet, remember?”

“No?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Padmé said, trying to decide between the two wildly different pairs of earrings in her hands.

“I knew he was spending today finalizing the security plans for the ceremony, but I thought he was going to be back earlier than that.”

Anakin had no idea how Padmé always managed to convince the Jedi to send him and Obi-Wan with her to things like this without sounding suspicious, but he was not complaining about getting to spend time together.

“Oh, I see… Which one?” Padmé said, holding up the earrings.

“Uh, the ones on the left?” he said with absolutely no certainty in his answer. After all this time, he still had no concept of fashion, and he was willing to own up to it.

“Thank you,” she replied, kissing him before dashing out the door.

* * *

Padmé did _not_ think the wine was that strong until she stood up to leave dinner with the queen of Naboo and realized it had gone straight to her head.

_Oh no._

She was quite sure she wouldn’t wake up with a headache in the morning and that she’d be completely okay for her speech. The problem was that she still needed to revise and practice it.

She was able to make it back to the room she’d been put up in just fine. She felt balanced, the world _mostly_ wasn’t spinning, but her brain did not present her with a single coherent thought on her trip back.

“How’d it go?” Anakin asked, eyebrows raised as Padmé leaned against the wall trying to remove the heels she’d been wearing.

“Oh, it went wonderfully, Ani, I wish you could’ve been there!”

Anakin smiled at her. He was about to say something when for whatever reason-- okay, probably the wine-- she felt the urge to continue speaking.

“The queen is so sweet and such a great leader, but she’s so young! I know _I_ was young during my term-- you remember me back then, you were young too-- younger than me, even,” she laughed. “Wow, we’ve known each other so long… But um... I’m not sure where I was going with this, I feel like each new queen just seems younger and younger-- unless it’s just that I’m getting older… Ani, am I getting old?”

“Um… everyone’s getting older?” Anakin said gently, trying to hide his amusement. “How much did you drink, my love?”

“Not _that_ much,” she pleaded, finally getting her second shoe off. “It was just… potent.”

They made eye contact from across the room and immediately started laughing.

“I’m gonna go grab you some water,” Anakin said.

“I’m perfectly capable of getting it myself,” she replied, walking towards where she believed the refreshments to be.

“Uh, Padmé…”

“Yes?”

“It’s that way,” he said, pointing in the exact opposite direction of where she was going.

“Oh,” she sighed. “Anakin, would you be willing to bring me some water?”

“Of course.”

She sat down and began sipping the water he brought her. It would help flush the wine out of her system, but she could tell it was still going to take a while.

“I can’t believe I’m being the responsible one here,” Anakin said incredulously.

“I was _being_ responsible! That wine was just stronger than it should have been!”

“I know, I know, I’m just kidding. But don’t you still have to practice that speech?”

_The speech…_ Somehow Padmé had forgotten about it just in the time since she’d gotten back. 

“Yes,” Padmé eventually said. “I _do_ still need to practice it…”

“This is going to get interesting. Do you want me to grab your--”

“--I got it,” she said, carefully getting up.

It took Padmé a little bit of time to figure out where her datapad was-- not because she was so tipsy she wouldn’t remember, but because it had somehow ended up under the covers of the bed. She _might_ have left it on the nightstand, but she didn’t normally bring it to bed with her. Plus, she’d seen it since she got up-- had she seen it since she got up that day?

“Ani?” she softly shouted from around the corner.

“Yeah?” he shouted in return.

“Did you put my datapad on the bed?”

“What?”

“It’s under the covers!” she said breaking out into a fit of giggles.

Anakin soon showed up and stared at Padmé before looking down. “Yep, it’s under the covers.”

“If you put it there, Anakin I swear--” she barely managed to get out before giggling again.

“No, I’m pretty sure I didn’t do that. I thought it was on the desk?”

“That’s where I thought it was!”

“Weird.”

She gave Anakin a knowing look before they both said, “I’m blaming Obi-Wan.”

They sat at the edge of the bed as Padmé silently read the speech over a few times.

“I think I may need to rewrite some of this,” Padmé said, squinting at the words. “I don’t know if it even makes sense.”

“Can I see it?”

She handed him the datapad. He read for a little bit, a contemplative look on his face before glancing up at her and then returning to reading. He did this a few more times before handing the datapad back to her.

“It doesn’t make sense, does it?” Padmé said.

“No, it does… until it doesn’t-- but then it does again.”

Anakin sat with her as she restructured her speech, ruthlessly throwing out and rewriting entire paragraphs, and meticulously tinkering with the phrasing of certain sentences she thought actually had potential. Once she felt like she had something, she handed her datapad over to Anakin to read it again.

“I mean… it makes total sense now,” he said, “it’s just… the tone is kinda heavy?”

“That’s because this is serious-- the war was serious.”

“I am very aware of this, but does it need to sound like you’re speaking at a funeral?”

She took the datapad from him and skimmed over it again. He was right, it was downright depressing. It wouldn’t take _too_ long to adjust the tone, but it was getting late and she still hadn’t memorized any of it.

Padmé exhaled. “Okay, I can fix this,” she said, frustrated at herself.

“Hey, hey,” Anakin said, putting a hand on her shoulder, “it’s actually really good. It just needs to be, I dunno, maybe a little more...cheerful? Or casual?”

“Casual?”

“You start off by saying, ‘Citizens of Naboo.’ Maybe you could add a ‘hello’ at the beginning or something?”

“Alright, then. How about, ‘Good morning people of Naboo,’ or something to that effect?”

“Yeah, that’s really good; you should keep it--”

They heard the door open and turned their heads in the direction of the noise.

“I’m back,” Obi-Wan said from around the corner. “Hello?”

“We’re in here,” Padmé hollered.

“What are you two doing in here-- oh dear,” he said, walking in to see Padmé and Anakin huddled around Padme’s datapad looking exhausted and confused.

“Oh, thank the Force you’re here,” Anakin said, getting up and grabbing Obi-Wan by the shoulders. “Please help Padmé with her speech, I have no idea what I’m doing,” he pleaded.

“Well, it seems I have no other choice,” Obi-Wan replied, looking back and forth between Anakin and Padmé.

“Thank you,” he said, giving Obi-Wan a kiss on the cheek before dashing off.

“Alright, are you going to tell me what’s going on here?”

Padmé proceeded to explain the situation to him. She was much more coherent than she’d earlier-- that was a good sign, but she was getting very tired.

“Ah, I see. Was it wine in the blue bottle with the mountains on it?” Obi-Wan asked sympathetically.

“ _Yes_. You’ve had it? Did it do this to you too?”

“Yes-- or at least I assume so. I don’t remember a lot after drinking it.”

“No,” Padmé said in utter disbelief. “ _Master_ Obi-Wan Kenobi _that_ drunk?”

“To be fair, I was a Padawan at the time--”

“That’s even worse!”

“I was old enough to drink at that point! Who do you think I am? Anakin?”

“I heard that!” Anakin shouted from the other room.

“The point I was trying to make,” Obi-Wan continued, “is that that wine packs quite the punch. What happened was not your fault in the slightest.”

They spent the rest of the evening reworking and rehearsing Padmé’s speech. Obi-Wan was incredibly helpful, making concise suggestions and catching little grammatical errors that had shown up while Padmé was furiously rearranging the speech. After a few hours, Padmé felt ready, and was able to easily drift to sleep feeling confident about addressing her entire home world in the morning.

* * *

When Obi-Wan woke up, Anakin was still asleep, sprawled out, taking up almost the entire bed. If he weren’t so pretty, Obi-Wan would have rolled him off the side of the bed to make room (Padmé certainly had on a couple occasions). He sat up and quietly got out of bed. 

Padmé was already awake, watching the sun rise over Coruscant. She was absolutely radiant, sipping a cup of caf in a long purple robe, peacefully gazing out the window.

There was a mild chill in the air-- not cold enough to be uncomfortable, but cold enough to lightly bite at Obi-Wan’s bare chest, making him envy Padmé and her warm beverage. He quickly put a shirt on before walking up behind her, draping his arms over her shoulders.

“Good morning, Padmé,” Obi-Wan said barely above a whisper, gently kissing her neck.

“Good morning to you too,” she quietly replied, bringing her free hand up to meet Obi-Wan’s, which were resting on her chest.

“How long until we wake him?”

“He doesn’t really need a lot of time to get ready, so we can give him some time. I think we wore him out last night.”

Obi-Wan let out a laugh that he quickly covered with a cough to keep the volume down. He let go of her and gave her space to finish her caf and get dressed for the day. In the meantime, he also finished getting dressed. 

After they were both dressed, they still had a decent amount of time before either of them needed to be anywhere, so they decided to have breakfast together on the veranda. They didn’t say much while eating, they were both still a bit sleepy, but just being around each other, operating within their own worlds while occupying the same space, was beautifully placid.

Anakin soon walked in, half dressed, yawning. His hair was still messed up and it was clear that he’d _just_ woken up.

“Morning,” he said, stretching out. “Why do you two never wake me?” 

“Because you never sleep, Ani,” Padmé teased.

He looked like he was trying to come up with some sort of witty comeback, but instead he just shrugged. This was a battle they all knew he couldn’t win. Sure, he currently spent _significantly_ less time losing sleep from stress or his own worries, but that didn’t stop the fact that his sleep hygiene was atrocious. Obi-Wan once witnessed Anakin _begin_ doing repairs on a ship less than six hours before he was supposed to wake up.

Anakin walked away and eventually came back with some food and slightly less disheveled hair, yet no more clothing than when he had left.

“Any idea when we’re gonna be able to do this again?” Anakin said, yawning again.

Obi-Wan looked at Padmé, whose expression conveyed the level of uncertainty he was feeling. They all saw each other quite frequently-- Obi-Wan certainly saw Anakin a lot, but they were generally too busy to all spend the night together.

“I have no idea, darling,” Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence before it got uncomfortable.

“Eh, that’s understandable,” Anakin said, taking a bite out of…whatever he was having for breakfast. Neither Obi-Wan nor Padmé had no idea what the thing Anakin had “made” was supposed to be, but he seemed to enjoy it, so they didn’t question it.

“Oh! Padmé, am I ‘escorting’ you to the opera this week?” Obi-Wan asked.

“That’s next week. This week I'm having dinner with Bail and some other senators for that charity event I was telling you about.” 

“Oh, yes, that’s right. Give the chancellor my regards,” he replied before turning to Anakin. “Are you sure you don’t want to join us at the opera?” 

“Yeah, I would…” Anakin said, failing to hide his unenthusiasm, “but you know, Ahsoka is taking the Trials next week and she wants me to do some additional training with her, so I’m probably gonna be too tired,” he continued, nervously scratching the back of his head. “But have fun, though.” 

“It’s okay, Anakin. You can say you don’t want to come,” Obi-Wan said, knowingly. 

“Oh good,” he said, relieved. “But next week _is_ gonna be busy. She’s more than ready, but she wants to be extra prepared, so I’m going to support her in every way I can.” 

“That’s so kind of you, Ani,” Padmé said lovingly.

“I wouldn’t say that. This is just what I’m supposed to do,” he replied.

“You’ve got to admire her work ethic,” Obi-Wan commented. 

“Oh, I do,” Anakin assured him. “She works harder than all of us combined.” 

“Are you going to take on a new padawan soon?” Padmé asked.

“Yes, I was also wondering about that,” Obi-Wan added.

“Uh, no,” Anakin replied without hesitation. “I don’t know if I’d ever take on another padawan, but if I do, it’s gonna be way off in the future-- listen, Ahsoka is a great kid, but I’m so exhausted all the time. I don’t want any extra responsibility for the foreseeable future.” 

Padmé glanced over at Obi-Wan before turning back to Anakin and nodding approvingly.

There was silence as they all continued eating.

“So, what does the future look like for you, then?” Padmé asked after they all finished breakfast.

“Honestly? I have no idea; I’m hoping I’ll have more time, but I guess we’ll have to wait and see,” Anakin said with a shrug.

They continued discussing their plans for the following week as they cleared their dishes, Anakin acting as a mediator while Padmé and Obi-Wan bickered over little, inconsequential details. Eventually, they came to an agreement about exactly where and when they’d be meeting.

“Oh dear,” Obi-Wan said, glancing out the window and noticing that the sun had gotten _very_ bright and the speeders were _barely_ moving. “We had better get going or we’re going to be late.”

“Oh! You’re right, let me go grab some things and then I’ll be ready to go,” Padmé said, walking over to her desk.

Anakin didn’t say anything. Instead he just darted towards the bedroom and threw the rest of his clothes on as fast as possible. 

Obi-wan couldn’t help but laugh at this, slowly shaking his head. He had two absolutely wonderful lovers, who in many ways couldn’t be more different, one logical and organized, the other emotional and disorderly, both strong, both caring. And after all this time, after everything they’d been through, they were all so deeply in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who stuck around! Your kind feedback has meant so much to me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to miles_and_miles for being my beta reader


End file.
